In a vehicle seat, a tensioning clip is used for causing a terminal portion of a seat skin covering a cushioned padding for the seat to be tension-retained to the cushioned padding (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-95093). This clip includes a substantially U-shaped body, a chuck portion having a pair of inverted claws extending inward from both ends of the substantially U-shaped body, and a substantially J-shaped hook portion extending from an outer surface of a bottom of the substantially U-shaped body in the direction opposite to an opening of the substantially U-shaped body. The terminal portion of the seat skin is provided with a tensioning cord having a welt. The terminal portion of the seat skin is retained to the cushioned padding by causing the welt of the tensioning cord to be received in the opening of the substantially U-shaped body of the clip while deforming the claws of the chuck portion of the clip, causing the welt to be held by the chuck portion of the clip, and causing the hook portion of the clip to be hooked to an axial portion of a tensioning wire embedded in the cushioned padding.
Retaining of this type of tensioning clip to the welt of the tensioning cord of the seat skin and the axial portion of the tensioning wire embedded in the cushioned padding is performed exclusively by manual operation by a worker which takes a lot of labor and time